fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
New Super Mario 64 3D
New Super Mario 64 3D is a new game in the Super Mario franchise and the sequel to Super Mario 64 ''and Super Mario 64 DS. However, this isn't a remake of the original one, but a whole new game with new levels, modes and characters, but it also features some elements from previous installments. The game is for Nintendo 3DS and it is in development by Fantasy Factory. It will have a Soundtrack CD included and it is packaged in a special blue box. eShop Description ''Everyone's favorite hero is back in a new 3D adventure! Join Mario, on his quest to collect all Power Stars and beat Bowser in New Super Mario 64 3D! In this all-new installment in the ''64 series, complete with new levels, characters, power-ups and secrets, Mario has to save his friends by collecting Stars again, and all-new worlds in the paintings await! New Super Mario 64 3D will be in stores July 12th.'' Story Mario gets an invation from Peach for cake at the castle. He calls some of his friends to go to the castle. When Mario, Luigi and Wario arrive, they see Peach waving in front of the castle. They all go inside. After that, Toad is seen gardening. Moments later, he hears the heroes scream inside the castle. He decides to take a look. When he opens the door, nobody is seen. It's completely quiet. After looking around, Toad finds a mysterious letter. It's from Bowser! It says that Bowser took revenge on Mario and his friends by creating new worlds inside the paintings again, and that he kidnapped all heroes! Toad is shocked, but decides to start a new adventure on his own. He jumps into the first painting. Here we go! After Toad cleared some levels, a painting with Mario's head on it is available. After jumping into it, Toad finds himself in a cosmic, dark world. Toad is starting to get scared, and suddenly, Cosmic Mario appears. After beating him, he reveals a key with a big M'' on it. Back in the castle, Toad tries the key on many doors, until it finally fits into one. Mario jumps out! Toad is surprised and falls. The duo has to laugh. Mario decides to go to Bowser's Tower to beat Bowser. After arrived at the level, Mario hears Bowser's voice, saying Mario is locked inside the tower until he defeats Bowser. After being lead through the level, Mario faces off against Bowser. Mario has to hit the switch at the end of the bridge, which will let Bowser fall into the deep. After done so, 'Bowser' turned out to be a False Bowser. The False Bowser leaves a key before falling. Mario takes it back to the castle, and a new area is available. Mario and Toad keep collecting Power Stars and beat several bosses, until they arrive at the Haunted Mansion. Both are scared, but Mario decides to take a look inside. When he enters, he hears a laugh and the floor disappears. Mario falls into a secret area. After completing the level, he arrives in a dark room. He hears a familair voice: ''Mario!. Suddenly, King Boo appears. The battle starts. After Mario has beaten him, the lights turn on. He sees Luigi, trapped in a cage. Mario frees him with the key King Boo left and they went outside. They meet the relieved Toad and the trio decides to go back to the castle. With the help of Luigi, the crew is able to beat another few levels and bosses. After beating the second False Bowser, Toadsworth is seen at the castle's entrance to inform the crew that Star Rabbits have been spotted around the castle. Mario and his crew must find them to earn another Power Star. After completed, a painting with Wario's head on it will be available, and a Star Bunny appears in the main hall of the castle. The crew decides to jump into the Wario-painting, hoping to rescue him. At the entrance of the factory, Mario wants to enter, but Luigi pulls him back, and he enters the factory. After Luigi has completed the level, he faces off against Big Bully. The battle is on a high platform, meaning you have only óne chance. Luigi succesfully defeats Big Bully, and he receives a key from him, just before Big Bully vanishes. The platform reaches the top of the factory, where Wario is held. Luigi opens the cage and Wario is thankfully, but also mentioned he could have done better. Luigi rolls his eyes and the duo escapes from the factory. Outside they meet up with Mario and Toad. Mario seems very proud of his bro., but also a bit jealous. The heroic quartet then leave the factory and go back to the castle. After Wario and the crew cleared another few levels, the heroes have to face off against Bowser Jr. The quartet decides to enter his fortress together. After being lead to it, Bowser Jr. is seen escaping with Peach in his Airship. Fortunately, Mario jumps and just makes it to an airship. After Mario took some airships down, he finally faces off against Jr. After beating him, Mario expected to see Peach. He looks around, but she is nowhere to be found. Suddenly, he hears Bowser laughing. Mario realizes it was a trap, and he decides to continue his quest for Peach. When Mario arrives at another area of the fleet, he faces off against Mecha Bowser. After beating him, the real Bowser appears. He was the one controlling Mecha Bowser, and he seems to have a headache. Mario is ready for another battle, but Bowser magically disappears. Mario knows to escape from the airships and goes back to the castle. He is shocked when he sees airships around the castle. When he arrives, he sees his friends locked up in cages. When Bowser spots Mario, he escapes in his airship. Mario hears Bowser yelling from the sky: Battle me at my castle if you want to free your stupid friends! Bwahahahaha!. Mario tries to unlock the cages, but fails. He then gets angry and runs out of the castle, heading for Bowser's Castle. When Mario finally arrives at Bowser's Castle, he hears Peach screaming his name. Mario wants to free her as fast as possible, and quickly runs into the castle. In the castle, Mario encounters various bosses, which hinder Mario by throwing or spitting various objects at him. When he finally arrives at the top of the castle, nobody is seen. Mario looks around, but it's completely quiet. Just when he wants to go back, Bowser appears. It's you! I already expected you! Now, face the true evil. I will stomp you into thousand pieces! Farewell, Mario! and the final battle starts. It is a tough battle, but eventually, Mario wins. Bowser falls beaten on the ground. A giant Power Star escapes from his body. No! This can't be happening! You beat me again! ... But I will get my revenge! See you Mario!. Just when Mario wants to grab the giant Power Star, lots of Green Stars escape from Bowser's body as well, scattered all over the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario then grabs the giant Power Star, which gives him wings. He then takes Peach, which has been tied up, and he takes her home. With the power of the giant Power Star, Mario and Peach are able to unlock their friends. Toadsworth informs the heroes about the Green Stars, which are hiddin in past levels. Mario and the other heroes then went outside and they jump high into the air. Here we go again! After Mario and the crew have collected all Green Power Stars, they go to the castle to finally eat cake. It rains and storms outside. Suddenly, Waluigi is seen walking to the castle. When he sees Mario and the crew eating cake through the window, he is excited and runs to the castle. However, Dry Bowser appears out of nowhere and kidnaps Waluigi. Fortunately, Mario looks out the window and sees Waluigi. He quickly informs the crew and all the heroes leave the castle to save Waluigi. After chasing Dry Bowser, Mario and the crew arrive at a hidden world. A giant, dark castle is seen. All of them want to enter, but Wario pushes them back with his belly and enters alone. He enters a dark, haunted room. Many enemies spot Wario, but Wario manages to kill them. After being lead through the castle, he finally sees his good friend. However, Waluigi is locked up in a cage, and is really angry. He is very happy to see his bro. However, just when Wario wants to open the cage, Dry Bowser appears, and he seems stronger then ever. Using magic, he put all previous Bowser battles in one, big, final battle. After a really hard battle, Dry Bowser is finally defeated. He screams and roars, just before vanishing. He leaves another giant Power Star behind, just like the real Bowser did. Wario frees Waluigi and the two grab the giant Power Star. They meet up with the crew. They are happy everything is finally back to normal. Using the giant Power Star, the heroes fly back to the castle. After arriving at the castle again, all other characters have arranged a big party for the heroes. A Toad comes in, and shows a huge cake with figures of the heroes on top of it. The credits roll: The End. Gameplay The gameplay is somewhat similair to Super Mario 64 DS. Again, the hub of the game is Peach's Castle. The game features the same rooms, only with some new ones and different paintings (thus new levels). The map of the course is shown on the Touch Screen. However, there are some differences. More cutscenes appear, after a key is obtained or a new room is discovered for example. Also, the Health Meter from previous installments doesn't reappear, but the one from the original Super Mario 64 still does. Also, the Health Meter can't be filled with coins anymore, but with special Life Mushrooms. Caps do reappear, but are less common than its predecessor. All characters have different stats and each one has a Special Ability, such as the Super Somersault or the Star Spin. Characters can be switched by going to the Character Room again, but this time there is only one door. The game has time recognizing, meaning if the player plays at night, the hub will also be at night, but this doesn't happen in levels. Controls Modes Adventure The main mode of the game for one player. The player cleares levels and defeats bosses in this mode. Multiplayer Co op Work together as a team to clear special levels. 4 players can play via Download Play or each with a different game card. The players can select one of the unlocked heroes. When there aren't 4 heroes available yet, a player can play as a different colored Toad. VS Battle Play against each other in special levels. The player has to earn the most Power Stars or Coins in a given time. 4 players can play via Download Play or each with a different game card. The players can select one of the unlocked heroes. When there aren't 4 heroes available yet, a player can play as a different colored Toad. Online Players can play online against or with players from all over the world. The modes and options are the same as in multiplayer mode. Minigames Here, the player can play various minigames. More minigames can be unlocked in Adventure Mode, but unlike it's predecessor, they can be unlocked by finding special mini chests which are hidden in some levels. Options The player is able to edit the settings to their own taste. He/she can edit the sounds, the quality and the brightness of the screen. The player can also watch the unlocked cutscenes again. Heroes New Super Mario 64 3D will include 6 heroes, which of 3 are new to the series. Each character has its own stats, and has its own Special Ability. Also, if a player picks up a Power Flower, the effect will be different for each character. Power-Ups Standard These power-ups will appear in various levels and can be used on anyone. Power Flower The Power Flower makes a reappearance into the series. Like in previous installment, its effect is different on each character. However, all effects are only for a short amount of time. Other Items/Objects Courses/Episodes Main Article: /Episodes/ Bosses Enemies Other Characters Other characters can help the player in levels by telling them secrets or giving them other info. However, some characters are captured by bosses and need to be saved. All rescued characters, and some others, appear at the castle's main hall. Gallery Main Article: /Gallery/ Soundtrack Main Article: /Soundtrack/ Official Merchandise Main Article: /Merchandise/ Beta Elements Main Article: /Beta Elements/ Category:Fantasy Factory Category:Games by T0M.V.12 Category:Platforming Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Sysop Approved Category:New Super Mario 64 3D Category:2012 Category:MarioGameChampion's Favorite Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games